Ninja Knights
by foust123456
Summary: What would happen if Naruto found a Dead Jedi in a crystal cave what if that Jedi decided to train him and Lee. What if Sasuke wasn't such a prick. read and find out. Sorry I've been gone for a while. New chapters to come soon
1. the beginning

I don't own Naruto though I so should.

A young boy of about six years of age was running for all he was worth. His blonde sun kissed hair matted down with sweat and blood as a mob of angry villagers chased the poor boy with kunai katana clubs spears and other sharp objects of death. The boys sky blue eyes held a look of complete panic as he darted into the woods barely avoiding a kunai knife that was imbedded into a tree next to his head. He ran for another fifteen minutes till he tripped over a tree root and fell down a hole in the ground. The boy just laid there in pain waiting for the villagers to find him and finish what they had started. However the mob never seemed to figure out where he was as he pulled a Kunai from between a couple of his ribs on his right side. He watched in silent fascination as the wound quickly began to stitch itself closed while giving off a light red glow.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzamaki and today was his birthday. He was 6 today and thought maybe he could get a sweet of some kind from the sandime but had gotten cornered by a mob of angry drunk villagers and a few ninja. Naruto suddenly felt like something was calling out to him and finally decided to take in the surrounding cave he had stumbled across. It was large and smooth almost as if it had been carved out of the earth by someone on purpose. In the center of the room was about 40 crystal formations looking like giant crystal bushes. The whole cave was easily 40 feet tall and 70 feet wide. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't broken his back when he fell but it was un important at the moment.

Naruto looked into the shadows close to him and noticed a man like shape slumped against the cave wall. Naruto approached cautiously. "Hello?…Sir are you ok?" Naruto asked as he reached out a hand and the man collapsed to the ground revealing him to be naught but bones. Naruto scrambled back slightly in surprise till he noticed the strange clothes still on the skeleton and the silver tube like thing it had clutched tightly in its hand. Naruto carefully reached out and pulled the object from the corpses fingers and examined it. It was silver and about 10 inches long. There was a red button on one side and a rubber grip that ran down the back of it. Naruto was quite curious about the strange thing when a voice spoke up scaring the poor child.

"I sense….the force in you youngling. It is strong and pure you have a good strong heart." the voice said in a bemused way as Naruto searched the cave for the source but saw no one.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Naruto demanded in what he hoped was a brave commanding voice. However there was a noticeable shake in his words.

"Worry not youngling I mean you no harm. My name is Nos Crowen and you hold my light saber. I am many years dead and once was a Jedi master. It's a shame to leave someone so strong in the force untrained." The voice now identified as the dead man behind him Nos Crowen answered in a soothing voice. Naruto relaxed some how knowing the voice spoke the truth.

"Wait if your dead how are you speaking with me now?" Naruto asked wanting to know how someone could speak with no vocal cords.

"My light saber and through the connection to the force you have." Nos answered simply.

"Ok now for my next question what is the force and what are Jedi?" The innocent boy asked as he looked at the light saber.

"The force is life it flows through everything from a speck of dust to the tree's. It's the energy that connects all life and things in harmony. Jedi where warriors who had learned to harness this power to protect and defend all things from evil. We could do amazing things that most would consider imposable even see into the future. One thing we learned about that though is the future isn't set in stone. It's always moving and thus hard to be certain in anything." Nos answered in a way he hoped the child could understand.

"Wow so the Jedi where like ninja?" Naruto asked his fear and apprehension completely being washed away by the desire to learn.

"In a way yes I suppose they where. I will teach you to wield the force and to become a Jedi if you wish." Nos said taking this chance to bring back the Jedi order. Naruto seemed to think about this for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Could I still become a ninja and learn there ways as well?" He asked thinking it would be good to learn more then one way to fight. This however caught Nos off guard as he thought he smiled in his spirit form. Though the boy couldn't see it he could in a way sense it.

"Yes yes that would be a good idea I believe." Nos thought for a moment more. "Naruto do you see those crystals before you?" Nos asked deciding now would be the perfect time for the boy to choose his path. Naruto nodded his head vigorously making the man chuckle lightly. "I want you to go to them and pick a crystal or two that call out to you."

Naruto stood holding the light saber like a sort of safety blanket. He approached the Crystal formations and felt a sort of tug towards a green one. The boy reached out and the Jem leapt to the boys out stretched hand. How ever before Nos could speak up again Naruto moved to another crystal and that one too leapt to the boys hand. This one was obsidian in color and like the other vibrated with power. To say Nos was shocked would be a understatement. There had yet to be a Jedi powerful enough to wield a black blade. Nos however quickly recovered.

"Very good Naruto. It seems you will dual wild light saber's now we must get you back home. Take my light saber with you and I'll always be able to speak with you my boy. Now go." With that said Nos's presence vanished from the boys senses as a anbu dropped down into the cave and spotted the boy.

"Ah there you are Naruto-Kun." The anbu said with a smile under his bear mask. "Come on now I'll bring you home. I'm sorry I didn't stop that mob sooner but I was in the bathroom." the anbu spoke with a good deal of embarrassment in his voice. Naruto stuffed the crystals into his pocket before turning to the anbu.

"Don't worry about it bear-san they didn't get me to much." the energetic blond said as he walked over to his body guard. "I need to get some sleep though….you think you could stay in my house tonight? They get bolder on my birthday." Naruto said with a slight amount of depression in his voice. The kind anbu nodded his head and picked the boy up before noticing the cylinder in the boys hands.

"Naruto-kun what is that?" the anbu asked with mild curiosity.

"Nothing just a present from a friend." the boy responded as the anbu nodded before they bother disappeared in a puff of smoke and swirl of leaves.

--

The next day Naruto's worst enemy in the world woke him up. The morning sun. The boy grumbled as he finally opened his eyes and slowly sat up and stretched. "Argh I wish you would go away." Naruto said looking at the window while he spoke to the sun. The boy then stood and went about his normal daily routine. Shower, brush teeth, get dressed, eat five cups of ramen and finally he added something new he went back into his room and picked up Nos Crowen's light saber and attached it to a belt loop before grabbing his two crystals and putting them in his pocket.

"So Naruto ready to get started on the path to becoming a Jedi?" Nos's voice sounded causing Naruto to smile.

"Yes master I'm heading out to a training area right now." Naruto didn't know why he had called Nos master but it just felt right. It was kind of like calling someone sensei wasn't it? The blond bundle of energy took off noticing bear had already left. The boy ran all the way to the training grounds he was planning on using and made it in five minutes flat. When he arrived he noticed a young boy with round eyes and big eyebrows punching the training log. Naruto smiled and waved at the boy. "Hello what's your name?" he asked almost vibrating at the chance to make a friend. The boy looked at our blond hero and smiled as well.

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE YOSH." Lee shouted as he pumped his fist into the air in introduction. This made Naruto laugh a little at Lee's antics.

"Nice to meet you lee I'm Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto said as he shook the other boy's hand. "What are you doing there Lee?" Naruto asked pointing to the log.

"I'm training cause I can't use ninjutsu or Genjutsu. The only way for me to be a ninja is through Taijutsu." Lee answered when Nos suddenly decided to speak up.

"Naruto I sense the force is strong in him as well. You should invite him to train with you." Lee cocked his head to the side looking around.

"Naruto-san did you hear someone speak just now?" Lee asked clearly confused. Naruto smiled at the thought of having someone else to train with and started explaining the force and who had spoken. He also explained to lee the Jedi and that he could learn to use the force in he wanted.

"Well Lee do you want to train with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I would love to Naruto-kun." Le said and again Nos decided to speak.

"Well younglings I think now is the time for us to begin. Both of you sit down and close your eyes." The two boys nodded and did as they where told. "Now I want you to breath calmly and reach out ward with your senses. Feel everything around you and breath deeply." The boys did as they where told to the best of there ability. This lasted for a hour before they both sucked In sharply as colors began flashing before there eyes. "Focus boys don't loose focus. The colors you see are the force calm yourselves and bring it into harmony." Nos said as the boys managed to calm down enough to keep from losing this shocking sight. It wasn't long till they could see images. Slowly at first and out of focus but soon they began to take definite form. First it was just the grass around them then soon it was the entire training area.

"Very good boys. This is known as force sight. It's the ability to see everything around you with your minds eye. With this you can always monitor your surroundings. Now boys how do you feel? Stay calm when you answer and focused at the same time." Nos asked.

"I feel stronger like everything around me is lending me it's strength to protect it." Naruto said speaking up first.

"I feel at peace like I could do anything I wanted." Lee answered a slight smile on both boys lips. Nos nodded and both boys could suddenly see him causing them both to smile. Nos was tall about six feet tall with messy black hair. He had a stern but kind face and eyes. He was wearing long flowing brown robes and a tan tunic and slacks combo. He had dark brown boots. On but he also looked rather young to the two boys.

"Very good. Now I want you two to try to harness the power within you to lift up the rock in front of each of you." Nos said directing the boy's attention to two stones on the ground. The boys focused as hard as they could trying to will the stones to move but all they got where slight shakes.

"No no boys don't try to bend the force to your will. Try directing the force to do as you need. The force is not a thing to bend and warp. You have to almost ask it to do as you need. You have to need it to do as you will." Nos explained. Naruto was the first to understand this and soon his rock was floating a good foot off the ground. Lee caught on quickly as well when he felt how Naruto did it and soon the two boys had there stones floating around them slowly. "You too learn quick. Alright for now I want you to practice this till you cant do it any more. Once it gets easier I want you to add another stone to the orbit." Nos explained.

Naruto and Lee did this till well into the night before the two couldn't continue anymore. They each however had 12 rocks floating around themselves as well as themselves floating a good half foot off the ground. Lee and Naruto sat panting on the ground smiles on there faces all the while Nos praising the two Jedi/ninja to be.

"Ok you two did extremely good today but don't let it go to your head. Naruto I want you to show Lee the crystal cavern and have him pick a crystal or two of his own and tonight I will show you how to build your training saber's." Nos explained. Naruto and Lee nodded now being able to see Nos without to much effort. The two of them headed into the woods Naruto knowing instinctually where to go led the way.

"Lee-kun won't your parents be worried that your out late?" Naruto asked suddenly to break the silence. Lee shook his head.

"I'm a orphan. My mother died in child birth and my father died during the Kyuubi attack." Lee explained. Naruto nodded his head.

"I know that feeling I'm a orphan too…Hey Lee you want to move in with me? I have my own apartment that Hokage-ojiji pays for. I have enough room and the two of us could learn together?" Naruto asked looking back at Lee who had tears in his eyes.

"I'd love to Naruto-kun." Lee said happily as the two of them finally found the cave and jumped down slowing there fall with the force and landing lightly on the ground.

"Ok Lee all you got to do is find a crystal that calls out to you. You'll know when you see it." Naruto said as he watched his friend walked over to the crystals and two instantly jumped to Lee's outstretched hands. They where both green making both boy's smile.

"Ok boys now I'm going to teach you to force jump. All you have to do is will the force to make your legs stronger and lift you high. If you start to slow use the force to make a invisible platform beneath your feet and jump again." the two boys nodded at the sound of there master's voice and started experimenting with it a little before the two of them leapt out of the cave through the hole they came from. They then began there long tired trek home.

--

The two tired boys finally made it to Naruto's home there muscles tired and there minds weary but they knew they weren't done yet. Naruto got Lee settled in and the two of them sat on the floor in the living room and waited for further instructions. Suddenly a large amount of metal and glass flew around them and formed into different objects.

"Ok boys these are the components to build your first light saber's I can't help you any more then that since the light sabers must come from your individual force powers and hearts." Nos explained and the two boys nodded before they got to work. Two hours later the two boys had finally finished there first light sabers. Naruto's was similar to Nos's in design except the metal was dark crimson and not shinny silver like his. It was about 11 inches long with a fitted rubber hand grip and the kanji for fox on the bottom.

Lee's however was a shinny metallic green with a flat switch igniter instead of a button like Naruto's it only had a rubber grip on the bottom of the saber it was also 9 inches long and they both had green blades. They where set to low power so all the two boys would get when struck would be light burns. The two boys smiled triumphantly before they both just passed out there on the floor with a smiling ghost above them. "Welcome to the order young padwans." the ghost said as he levitated two blankets over the sleeping boys.

--

The next morning there was a knock at Naruto's door and both boys slowly woke up. Naruto stood and grabbed his new light saber as well as Nos's and hooked his to his hip right hip and Nos's behind his back and lee grabbed his own and attached his own to his left hip. Naruto opened the door to see Bear there smiling through his mask at the two young boys before him.

"Ah Naruto-kun who's your friend?" Bear asked politely as Naruto beamed up at him.

"This is Lee I met him yesterday. We where training." Naruto answered happily. As Lee offered his hand to the man.

"It's nice to meet you Bear-san." Lee said politely as Naruto gestured for Bear to come in. Bear however declined politely.

"I can't right now Naruto-kun. I'm here to tell you that Hokage-sama wants to see you as soon as possible." With that said Bear disappeared. The two boys got ready and left for the Hokage tower. It took them 15 minutes to get there all the while villagers giving Naruto heated glares. This didn't go unnoticed by Lee however.

"Naruto-kun why do the villagers look at you like that?" Lee asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know…" Naruto started but the two young Jedi rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a angry looking chuunin.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE DEMON." The man yelled as he charged Naruto who's light saber was in his hand and ignited the greed blade giving off a slight hum. Naruto blocked a overhead swing the chuunin launched at the poor boy. Lee not being able to stand for his friend being attacked quickly had his light saber in hand and gracefully leapt through the air landing on the chuunin's blind side and swung the glowing green blade in a wide ark from his left side to the chuunin's right ribs earning a hiss of pain from the crazed man. Naruto pushed the man back with his saber and thrust the weapon forward into the chuunin's stomach causing the man to double over in pain. Just then a anbu squad lead by Bear showed up and restrained the chuunin.

"By order of the Hokage you are here by arrested for attacking to civilians of Konoha and are to be sentenced by the Hokage." with that all the anbu left in a swirl of leaves taking the Chuunin with them. The two boys then deactivated there saber's and continued on there way to the Hokage tower. They got there with no more trouble and ran past the secretary laughing all the way to the Hokage's office. The two burst through the door and Naruto called out in a big voice.

"What do you want old man?" The third couldn't help but to smile at the young boys antics.

"Well Naruto You're going to join the academy today to start your ninja training." The third answered with a smile "You better get going before your marked as late. I'm sure Lee-san will show you where to go." The sandime finished as Naruto started jumping up and down.

"Yes yes finally I get to show everyone that I'm the best." the excited blond shouted as Lee grinned at his friend.

"That means we get to go to class together." Lee said as he and Naruto left the Tower chatting all the way to there first day at school.

(Time skip six years later cause I don't feel like typing six years of training.)

Naruto sat in the back of class having waited till after Lee had graduated to put any effort into passing the exam. Today was when he would show that he wasn't the idiot he pretended to be. He was waiting for Iruka to call his name. His outfit had changed over the years and now he wore a short dark crimson coat that came down to the bottom of his rib cage. He had a black T-shirt with a crimson leaf symbol on the chest. The shirt came down to just below his belly button showing off his mid drift. On the left side of his torso he had a flaming black tattoo to cover some of his worse training scars he got with lee. The tattoo went across his back stopping on his shoulders in the form of a phoenix. He wore tan cargo pants with his three light sabers attached to his right leg with three straps allowing for easy access just above his kunai holster. He had black steel shin guards on over his brown combat boots. On the toes of his boots was a half inch thick steel plate. He had white bandages wrapped around his forearms and hands stopping half way down his fingers. On his right bicep he had the leaf symbol tattooed in black ink. His hair he let hang loose covering his eyes slightly. All in all he thought he looked bad ass he even had a small fan club. He ignored them though constantly saying he wouldn't go out with weaklings which caused many konoichi to train harder then ever.

Finally Iruka called his name and Naruto stood heading down and into the testing room. "Alright Naruto make three bunshins and you pass." Iruka said sitting down next to Mizuki.

"Iruka-sensei I have to much chakra to do a normal bunshin is it ok if I use kage buhshins instead?" Naruto asked in a board tone of voice. Iruka smiled and nodded while Mizuki fumed inside. Naruto could feel the mans thoughts and smiled before forming his favorite seal.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Naruto called out as ten clones popped into existence.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass." Iruka said with pride in his voice. Naruto grabbed a headband and tied it around his left thigh.

"Only cause you told the Hokage to let me learn that Jutsu since I couldn't perform the regular bunshin." Naruto said in a happy tone as he left the room. Before he was all the way out Iruka called after him.

"Be here tomorrow for team assignments." With that said Naruto was gone heading for team Gai's normal training grounds. He landed just as Lee finished his Taijutsu warm ups. Lee was dressed almost exactly like Naruto except his shirt covered his whole torso and on the back of his coat was the kanji for turtle. His cloths where forest green instead since he still looked up to Gai.

"Hey lee care to spar?" Naruto called ignoring Neji's look of distain. The two really didn't like each other and always fought. Tenten had a crush on Naruto but wouldn't admit it out loud yet since she could never catch him alone. Lee brightened up and pulled one of his two light sabers off his hip.

"Lets do this Naruto-kun." Lee said in his usual loud voice as Naruto pulled his own saber off his leg and ignited the green blade. Lee charged forward swinging his blade down towards Naruto's left shoulder at a wide angle. Naruto shifted low and stepped to his left avoiding the blade and swinging from left to right towards Lee's stomach. Lee leapt over the blade rotating in mid air and aiming to slash Naruto's shoulders from right to left. Naruto followed through with his saber and blocked lees blade without turning around. A loud sizzle echoed throughout the training field. Naruto leaned even lower and rolled backwards through Lees open legs and back to his feet. Naruto swung his blade up between Lee's legs as Lee flipped forward to avoid burning his little solder.

"Watch it Naruto-kun. I'd like to start my own clan in the future." Lee laughed lightly while sweating.

"Fine enough warm ups don't you think Lee-kun?" Naruto said as he deactivated his blade and took off his shirt and coat tossing it aside creating a small crater in the ground. Lee smiled in agreement and he too tossed his coat and shirt aside the same thing happening. Lee unlike Naruto had no tattoos but a fair few scars from getting burned in training. They really didn't care they had grown good at the force healing and they had long ago stopped getting scars. The two disappeared from view and the sizzle of there blades meeting echoed through out the field. Neji glared at the area he knew the two of them where fighting. He couldn't figure out how the two had grown so strong and it bugged him. Lee and Naruto stopped about half an hour later panting as there burns started to heal. They stood straight and stretched slightly as they put there cloths back on.

"Thanks for the workout Lee I'll see you when you get home." Naruto said as he headed back into the village. Naruto got home and took off his shirt and coat before sitting down on his meditation mat. He sat there for a hour meditating before going to bed. He had a big day tomorrow surprising people. He woke up the next day to Lee singing in the shower as always. Naruto went to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast of eggs and bacon. With Lee around too he could afford food other than ramen. Lee came into the kitchen as Naruto set out the food for the two of them.

"Showers all yours Naruto-kun." Lee said as he dried his hair. Lee started to braid it putting a knot at the end so it wouldn't come undone. The two ate quickly before Naruto grabbed a quick shower and got dressed. "Naruto who do you want to get on your teem?" asked Lee as they did there normal morning exercises. They always woke well before dawn so they could get there whole work out in.

"Honestly I don't care. I just don't want that pink howler monkey Sakura on my team." Naruto said in a irate tone of voice. "She's so damn loud we wouldn't last five seconds on a infiltration mission." Lee laughed at his friend.

"Ah but you pretended to be the dead last and she was one of the smartest konoichi at the academy. Plus you'll probably get Sasuke to balance out the team." Lee said as they started there laps around Konoha.

"Damn your right. Well I'll at least be able to make her life a living hell." Naruto said with a laugh. "At least Sasuke has skills and can be helped yet. But Sakura has fallen to the dark side. She's much to fan girlish than Ino at least she trains to try to impress me." They finished there twentieth lap and stopped wiping the sweat from there body's.

"True but there may be some hope. Besides we both know Tenten has a monster crush on you." Lee said with a laugh.

"How would you know?" asked Naruto as he got ready to run to the academy.

"You don't need to use the force to see that. Haven't you ever noticed her staring at you when you and me train together?" Lee asked as he strapped his light sabers onto his left leg.

"Not really I just thought she was trying to figure out our Kenjutsu." Naruto said smiling. He was still thick when it came to women.

"Naruto-kun your hopeless." Lee said as his blond friend took off towards the academy. Naruto made it in record time and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"At least I can keep away the fan girls." Naruto said to Sasuke's raised eyebrow. Sasuke nodded as he returned his attention to the front of the classroom.

"Thanks Naruto I don't need them today." He muttered as they both heard two yells of.

"I WIN." Ino and Sakura yelled in unison. They both rushed down next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto baka move your in my spot." Yelled the pink howler monkey known as Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke chose to ignore her shrill voice in favor of looking at the chalk board. "I said move." She moved to strike Naruto only to find her face meeting the floor when Naruto kicked her foot out from under her.

"Bad howler monkey no Sasuke." Naruto said earning a laugh from most of the class. Sasuke even chuckled lightly at Sakura's expense. "Remember one of the primary tools of being a ninja. Surprise." Said Naruto. "You don't know my true level of skill just what I've let everyone see." Naruto turned back to the chalk board as Sakura pulled herself off the floor.

"Naruto-kun your so cool." Cried Ino being the head of the Naruto fan club.

"Naruto did you really fail so many time on purpose?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded. "Wow smart move. I should have done that more then I actually did." Sasuke said with a frown.

"Hey I'm smarter then anyone seems to think I am." Naruto gave his foxy smile. "You should come train with me and Lee sometime." He said just as Iruka came in and used his big head Jutsu.

"OK EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP." Iruka yelled and everyone fell into silence Sakura opting to sit next to Naruto while rubbing her forehead. "Ok everyone the new teams will be. (Only listing Naruto's since that's the only one he'll pay attention to.) Team seven is Naruto Uzamaki Sakura Haruno…" At this Naruto hung his head and muttered curses under his breath. "And finally Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jounin instructor will be Hitake Kakashi." Naruto tuned every thing out once more ignoring Sakura's rant about true love.

"Ok we'll break for lunch and you'll meet your Jounin instructor after you eat." Naruto and Sasuke stood and walked out of the class room half way through Iruka's speech to avoid there fan clubs.

"You know Sasuke revenge isn't everything." Naruto said breaking the silence the two had fallen into.

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked raising a eyebrow. They where sitting on the roof of the school eating lunch together. (No not on a date you sick fucks.)

"Well Hate and revenge will only lead you down a path of self destruction. I'm not saying don't grow stronger. But don't do it just to get revenge or power. As my master would say that's the path to the dark side." Naruto said as they set there bento boxes to the side.

"What's the dark side?" Asked Sasuke curiously.

"Turning evil in a way." Naruto said with a sigh. "I'm not saying don't avenge your clan but don't just seek out revenge. If you get the chance go for it. But your not alone anymore. It's not weak to ask for help." Naruto said.

AN: cliff hanger read and review. How will Sasuke react to what Naruto said. Hope yall like it. Not yet sure who Naruto will be with but obviously not sakura maybe ino.


	2. Finnally a team

_Sasuke and Naruto sat there in silence for a few moments before he decided to speak. "If I get the chance to avenge my clan will you help me kill Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking to the boy who he was beginning to see as a friend. Naruto smiled as he looked to Sasuke before pulling one of his sabers off his leg and ignited the green blade._

"_I swear to you I'll help you beat your brother if the time comes. I swear on my blade." Naruto said in a solemn tone. "When you unlock that Shiringan (SP?) of yours I'll teach you to fight with a light saber so we can fight him in our own way." Sasuke's eyes lit up but not at the thought of power. It was at the thought of not being alone any more._

"_Come on Naruto lunch is almost over and I don't want the howler monkey sitting next to me." Sasuke said as he stood and started back down towards the two boys old class room. Naruto packed up his bento box and quickly fell into step behind his new angsty friend._

_It had been over a hour since the last team left with their sensei. The only team left was team seven with Naruto and Sasuke sitting close together talking amongst themselves while Sakura was tied to another desk and gagged. Finally a man with gravity defying hair stuck his head into the room only to get pelted out of the room and against the far wall by erasers. He stood up and brushed himself off before entering the room again._

"_My first impression of you is…your evil." The man said with a upside down U eye smile. (That has always freaked me out O.o) Kakashi finally noticed Sakura tied up. "What happened to her?" he asked the two boys._

"_She wouldn't shut up." They said in a creepy unison. Kakashi sweat dropped before releasing Sakura much to the chagrin of the two boys._

"_Meet me on the roof for team introductions." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled._

"_Care to learn how to do that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. Naruto raised a hand and pumped the information into Sasuke's mind through the force. "It's easy don't ya think?" Naruto asked and received a nod from Sasuke. The two boys did five hand seals before they two disappeared in twin plums of smoke and leafs. Sakura was forced to walk up the stairs._

_Meanwhile on the roof Kakashi's visible eye widened as the two boys appeared before him through the Shunshin Jutsu. "How did you two learn the Shunshin?" Kakashi asked in shock before he recomposed himself._

"_I ripped the information from your mind." Naruto answered simply. "Then I fed it to Sasuke through my special powers. In a way it's mine and Rock Lee's Kaki Genkai." the blond firecracker explained with a foxy grin in place._

"_Because I train so often my control is perfect for this Jutsu." Sasuke added as the two sat next to each other and across from Kakashi. Kakashi mean while was having a bit of a dilemma in his mind. '__With a technique like that this boy could teach his teammates new Jutsu with almost no problems. Not to mention even if you hide your trademark Jutsu from him he'll still be able to take it and learn it. This kid could be interesting._' Kakashi was broke from his thoughts by Sakura finally arriving and taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Ok lets start with introductions. You know your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said in a bored tone of voice. Sakura raised her hand drawing Kakashi's attention. "Yes?" He asked as he waited for her question.

"Why don't you go first sensei, so we know how its done." the pink abomination asked as she rubbed the rope burns on her arms.

"Hmm very well. My name is Hitake Kakashi I have many likes and few dislikes. And for my dreams….none of your business." Kakashi said with his same creepy eye smile. "Ok, you the pink howler monkey, you go next." Sakura's eye twitched at the nick name before she finally spoke up.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…"Sakura looks at Sasuke and blushes. "My dreams for the future…." Looks at Sasuke and squeals.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi said with a huge sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Naruto baka." Sakura yelled before falling over backwards and bonking her head off the ground courtesy of Sasuke.

"Naruto is no baka you fool. Or don't you remember that he was the one who tied you up with shadow clones?" Sasuke asked with a cocky grin on his face. Sakura looked like she was ready to cry before she took her seat once more.

"Maa maa calm down everyone. Mister violent you go next" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are training. My dislikes are fan girls. And my dream for the future is to rebuild my clan." Sasuke spoke with his hands clenched before his face as he looked at Kakashi in thought.

'_hmm and here I was expecting a avenger. I wonder what changed his mind._' Kakashi thought as he looked over Sasuke. "Ok Blondie your up next." Kakashi said to our favorite blond Jedi.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto I like ramen and training with my best friend Rock Lee. My dislikes include people who think they're better than everyone else and obsessive fan girls who can't fight their way out of a paper bag." The energetic blond leaned back as he spoke. "My dream for the future is to become a Jedi master with my friend Lee." Naruto finishes his speech leaving the same thought on the rest of team sevens minds. '_what the hell is a Jedi?_' they all asked themselves. Kakashi quickly shook his head clear of this question before continuing the team meeting.

"Alright then tomorrow meet me at training ground seven for survival training." The scarecrow like man gave one of his patented eye smiles causing Naruto to shudder.

"Kakashi sensei? Didn't we already do survival training at the academy?" the pink banshee asked while waving her right hand in the air slightly.

"Well this is different. This is to test whether or not you'll stay Genin or not. The test at the academy was just to see who had the potential to become Genin." Kakashi dropped this bomb on the three Genin hopefuls. "This test has a 66.6 percent fail rate. Oh and by the way don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up." With that said Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Sasuke stood and shrugged before Naruto flashed through five quick hand seals and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before the two of them disappeared leaving a dumb struck Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke appeared in the clearing with Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"Hey Lee meet my only savable teammate." Naruto called to Lee. Lee laughed and turned to see Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke this is my roommate Rock Lee. Lee this is Uchiha Sasuke." "YOSH IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU SASUKE-KUN." Lee said in his loud voice that he used to throw people off. It helped make people underestimate him. (AN: don't worry he'll only act like that around Sasuke for a little while.) Sasuke was taken aback by Lee's over exuberant greeting but offered his hand in greeting all the same. They shook hands before Lee turned to Naruto. "READY TO SPAR NARUTO-KUN. I WISH TO MATCH OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH AGAINST EACH OTHER"

Naruto laughed and nodded at his over excitable friend as he took off his weighted clothes leaving him in his pants allowing Sasuke to see Naruto's tattoo's completely for the first time. Lee did the same and the two took up there positions opposite of each other. Naruto rushed forward with blurring speed while jumping into the air. Naruto twisted to the right snapping his right leg out in a spin kick which Lee blocked with his left forearm. Lee snapped his right arm out to punch Naruto in the chest as he landed. Naruto flipped back to avoid the blow snapping his left leg out in a rising heel kick to try to catch Lee in the chin. Lee leaned back smoothly avoiding the blow as Naruto landed a few feet away. Lee ran forward ducking low before rotating and trying to sweep Naruto's feet from under him. The two exchanged blows like this for a good half hour while Sasuke and Tenten actually cheered for the two.

They finally stopped both panting slightly before Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Ready to train a little more on your level?" Naruto asked while he and lee put there clothes back on. Sasuke nodded as Naruto and Lee both pulled out a pair of storage scrolls. They both bit there thumbs and sped a little blood over the seals on the scrolls before a huge pile of training weights appeared in a puff of smoke. "Alright I'd say fifty for each arm and a hundred for each leg what do you think Lee?" Naruto asked as they dug through the large pile before finding the weights they needed.

"YOSH AS ALWAYS YOU SHOW YOUR BRILLIANT FLAMES OF YOUTH." Lee shouted causing Naruto to wince.

"Lee not in my ear man." Naruto snapped irritated by his friends attempted deafening. Lee looked sorry before they got up and walked over to Sasuke. Naruto effortlessly handed Sasuke the weights with one hand. Sasuke grabbed them and almost fell over from the weight.

"You can't really expect me to wear these. I won't be able to move." Sasuke said staring wide eyed at the weights.

"WHY OF COURSE SASUKE-KUN. WE WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN YOU THEM IF WE DIDN'T." Lee shouted once more. Sasuke's eyes where wide and had to voice his question.

"How much do you two wear?" Sasuke somehow knew he was going to regret that question.

"About…three hundred on each arm and four hundred on each leg. Plus I wear a extra eight hundred on my chest." Naruto answered taking up a thoughtful pose. "Lee here wears a extra hundred to each of mine." Naruto said with a sigh. "When it comes to Taijutsu Lee is the best of the two of us. When it comes to Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu I'm better."

Sasuke nodded slowly as he resigned himself to putting on the weights. "Ok now what?" Sasuke asked almost regretting excepting Naruto's offer to help him train.

"Well try to do about….20 laps around the training field." Naruto said with a shrug. Sasuke almost fainted. Oh yes he would be sore tomorrow. He started struggling to walk much less run around the field. While he was doing this Tenten decided enough was enough and she needed to talk to her crush.

"Naruto-kun can I talk to you." Tenten asked looking at the ground with a slight blush. Lee grinned and lightly elbowed Naruto in the ribs. The look on Lee's face said '_here's your chance man take it.' Naruto sighed lightly wanting nothing more then to smack his friend._

"_Sure Tenten-chan follow me." with that he led her into the forest away from the others. "Ok now what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked raising a eyebrow as Tenten blushed and seemed to find the ground quite interesting._

"_Well I was wondering and you know you don't have to answer or anything but…..Would you like to go get something to eat with me sometime." Tenten said rather quickly while blushing. Naruto studied Tenten for a moment. She was so nervous she though she would die._

"_Sure I'd love to go out with you Ten-chan how about tomorrow afternoon when I finish my training with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked finally earning a bright smile from the weapons mistress._

"_Really? You mean it?" She asked excitedly earning a chuckle from Naruto. _

"_Yeah." Was Naruto's simple reply. Tenten felt like she could float after Naruto said that. She could finally get to know him without her team around. Naruto led a giddy Tenten back to the training grounds just as Sasuke finished his laps. "Well I think that's good for now Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke collapsed onto the ground panting heavily. Lee walked over to him and held his hands above the Uchiha's back. Sasuke suddenly felt better and stronger as he stood though he still had a lot of trouble with the weights._

"_What was that?" Sasuke asked confused as he stared at his two new friends. Lee and Naruto chuckled under there breath slightly._

"_That is a special power me and Lee here share. Lee used it to heal the damage to your muscles making you feel the affects of your training that much quicker." Naruto explained and at this point Lee chose to take over._

"_Through this power me and Naruto are able to do things and achieve a level of skill far above your average shinobi." Lee said with a bright smile. "Like your Shiringan we consider our abilities a bloodline limit since only a few people and our direct descendants will be able to use this power. We however don't rely completely on it since that is the flaw to most clans. We simply use it to augment our already growing skills." Lee finished with a proud smile on his face._

_Sasuke couldn't help but nod at the explanation Lee and Naruto had given. "So it lets you heal really fast?" Sasuke asked feeling a near need to know more about these two._

"_Amongst other things." Naruto said with a sigh. "We can perform feats of strength and speed that even with our training methods would seem imposable for most Ninja. Though we may not be as skilled as we would like but we're still good enough for now." Naruto said with a sigh. He looked to the sky and sighed before looking at Sasuke. "We're done for now but don't take off those weights till we train with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow. Even with one day you should be surprised by the change." Naruto said as he headed home to get to sleep._

_The next day Naruto rose with the sun and went about his usual routine. "Naruto remember to work with your team. You may not like some of them or one of them but you still must rely on them." Nos said from out side the shower of his pupil._

"_Yeah I know Nos-sensei. I'll do what ever I can to help my team…but I won't like working with the pink bitch." Naruto chuckled as his sensei burst into laughter._

"_Never said you had to my boy." Nos said as he held his sides from laughter. "Just do your best to keep them safe like they'd do for you." The ex Jedi spoke as he calmed his laughter down. Naruto nodded before he got dressed and ran out the door to the meeting place. Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the same time though it was Sasuke who greeted Naruto first._

"_Hey Naruto you ready for this test?" Sasuke asked as cheerfully as he could. Naruto nodded as he looked his new friend over._

"_You still wearing your weights?" Sasuke nodded._

"_Of course but I'll be taking them off for the test." It was Naruto's turn to nod to his friend. Naruto smiled brightly._

"_I think I'll do the same if we have to face Kakashi."_

"_Sounds like a smart move." Sasuke replied._

"_Remember we're a team including Sakura. We have to help each other even at the cost of ourselves." Naruto spoke in his sagely voice. Sasuke nodded in understanding. They sat of a bit in comfortable silence before they heard a horrifying squeal of…_

"_Sasuke-kun." as a pink blur latched it's self onto our favorite emo parakeet._

"_Oi banshee bitch get serious if you wanna stay a ninja." Naruto said in a board tone of voice. Sakura let go of Sasuke who looked extremely thankful._

"_And why would I listen to you Naruto baka." Sakura returned venomously. Naruto turned into a blur before he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into a tree. The bark of the tree flew in multiple different directions._

"_Listen and listen well bitch. I don't like you at all. Hell if you died I wouldn't bat a eyelash." Sakura gulped in fear as Naruto practically growled his words out. "But we're a team and as such I will protect you with my life. But I'll be damned if you bring this team down cause of your ridiculous little crush. I will beat the living tar out of you if you don't start training in earnest." Naruto finished earning a timid nod from Sakura. Naruto let her go and walked away from the frightened girl._

_A hour and a half later Kakashi finally appeared before them. "Yo."_

"_YOUR LATE." Sakura yelled at there cycloptic sensei._

"_Sorry bout that but a black cat crossed my path and I had to go back to my house and start walking all over again." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head nervously._

"_Liar." All three said quietly._

"_Alright you three you'll be doing survival training today. I'll be your opponent for this test." At this both Sasuke and Naruto started taking off there weights to which Kakashi didn't even bat a eyelash at first. "If you want to pass you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill…" Sasuke and Naruto dropped there weights and made Kakashi rethink that last statement as both sets made craters in the ground. Though Naruto's where much bigger._

_Kakashi shook off his shock and pulled out two bells. "Your goal is to get these." Kakashi held up the bells so they all could get a good look at them._

"_But sensei there are only two bells." Sakura brought up not quite sure what to think of this._

"_Exactly so no matter what one of you will fail this test. As well as being tied to one of those logs behind you while the others get to eat lunch." Kakashi said with a demented chuckle. Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded saying in his own way he had a plan and to follow his lead. Sasuke nodded as well._

"_Alright begin." Kakashi said as he set a timer. Everyone bolted in separate directions. Naruto quickly found his two teammates and brought them a safe distance away so they could talk secretly. _

"_Ok guys this test is about teamwork and here's my plan…" Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting in the same place reading his porno waiting for them to make a move._

"_From the file I had assumed Naruto would have attacked right off the bat. Maybe we need to update our files on these three…" Kakashi was forced to stop talking as he detected movement from the tree lines. He watched as a light brow blur zipped from the trees and headed straight for him. Kakashi barely ducked a right hook from a angry looking Naruto. Naruto leaned back kneeing Kakashi in the nose causing the surprised Jounin to slide back five feet._

_Kakashi slid his book back into his weapons pouch as Naruto engaged him in a Jounin class Taijutsu match. Kakashi ducked a round house kick sent by the seemingly enraged youth only to get kicked in the back of the head. Kakashi whirled around to see Sasuke throw a rapid punch combo towards his face. Kakashi managed to flip backwards out of the way only to get punched in the back twice. Kakashi fell forward on his face. Kakashi flipped forward barely avoiding a ax kick aimed at his head that cracked the ground._

_Kakashi let his gaze follow the leg to see Sasuke grinning darkly at him. He was so distracted he didn't notice Sakura sneak up behind him and cut the bells loose with a kunai. So he was surprised when both Naruto and Sasuke jumped back and stopped attacking._

"_We win sensei." Sakura yelled as she stepped out of the bushes and tossed Naruto and Sasuke a bell._

"_The test was on teamwork right?" Naruto asked with a fox like grin plastered on his face._

"_Naruto that was one hell of a plan." Sasuke said with a grin as he and Naruto put the weights back on. Kakashi finally seemed to regain himself._

"_Well your right you guys do pass. Not only that you're the first team to ever figure it out. I now proclaim team seven a official Genin team." Naruto beamed with pride as did Sasuke. Sakura however looked shocked to see Sasuke smile like that._

'_hmm maybe I shouldn't try to pick on Naruto…might make Sasuke like me.' Sakura thought with a shit eating grin on her face._

_Ok folks this is chapter two sorry it took so damn long but my internets been acting up a lot recently. Well I finally got it back…kinda. Well here it is R&R and remember I really really don't care about grammar so if you do you can keep you comments to yourself._


End file.
